


A destiny nothing thought:

by Trank97



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trank97/pseuds/Trank97
Summary: Fuli, a cheetah, former protector of the Lion Guard, is meddling in unusual relationshipsnote: all chapters will be lesbian sex, with possible futanarinote: all the chapters are independent of each other, I mean they have no Relationship.
Relationships: Fuli / Nala (The Lion King), Fuli / Tiifu (The Lion King), Fuli / Zuri (The Lion King), Fuli/Jasiri (The Lion King), Fuli/Rani (The Lion King), Fuli/Vitani (The Lion King)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the tree of life, a unique cheetah is going through a delicate situation, and that is why she looks for someone to help her, until she meets the queen and protector of the tree, who despite being female, has a surprise for her

A destiny nothing thought: 

It was a cold and dry night in the tree of life, where the wind blew strong and threatened to carry away various things. 

A Cheeta, Who Was Walking Around The Kingdom, Former Protector Of The Lion Guard, Was Distracted. 

Fuli: Ugh !!!, ... How Hard Is It To Find This Good For Nothing? (Said irritated for not finding it) 

???: Are you looking for someone? (Said a female voice) 

Fuli immediately jumps out of fear at the shocking she saw. 

Fuli: Rani !!!! 

Rani: Hi Fuli, what are you doing here at this time of night? 

Fuli: I was looking for someone, but I can't find him, I'd better keep looking for him tomorrow 

Rani: Sure, I think it would be the best 

Fuli: Well, I have to go 

Rani: Wait Fuli (He said before he leaves), don't you want to sleep with me? 

Fuli: Was it wrong? 

Rani: Sure, you are far from your cave, and you could get sick. 

Fuli: ....., Okay, I follow You Your Majesty 

Rani: Tell me Rani, we are friends after all 

Fuli: Yes 

Rani: Follow me 

Thus Rani Safely Guided Fuli To His Royal Home, The Tree Of Life.  
After 10 Minutes They Arrive. 

Rani: We arrived. 

Fuli: Thank you Rani for letting me spend the night here 

Rani: Sure 

Fuli: Well I'll go to sleep, good night 

Rani: Good No .... (Right there Rani smelled a strange aroma .. He smelled it for seconds until he realized the origin of the smell). 

That Aroma Came From ... Fuli !!! .... And There Rani Understood Everything. 

Rani: Fuli !! ?? ... Are you !! ?? ... In Heat? 

Fuli: Yes (Totally Embarrassed) 

Rani: Oh 

Fuli: But As You Realized ... Only Males Could Perceive That ... 

Rani: Is that why you were looking for a friend ??, to take away your jealousy 

Fuli: Yes .... Can you tell me how did you find out I'm in heat? 

Rani: Sonara Weird But ... 

Right there Rani lay on her side, with her legs extended, so that Fuli could see, that in her crotch she could see ... a penis ... erect and with pre semen. 

That's right ... Queen Rani had a penis, and it was big, bigger than Azzad's. 

When he saw this, Fuli was very surprised and completely blushed. 

Rani: I could smell your jealousy, thanks to the fact that a small part of me is male. 

Fuli: Oh. 

Rani: The question is: Do you want to take off the zeal? 

Fuli: Yes 

Rani: Now or Tomorrow? 

Fuli: Alright Rani ... mate with me (Djjo got up and turned his back to her with his back legs extended) 

Rani: As You Like 

In that Rani approached her, and mounted her, laying on top of her ... Rani being with the front legs gripping her shoulders, and the back ones at her waist ... 

Rani: Fuli ready? ... I'm about to mate with you 

Fuli: Do it 

In that Rani, with his penis already aligned to Fuli's pussy ... I penetrate her .... In that, Fuli screamed and Rani moaned. Rani was good, and left his penis, inside of Fuli, but still, so that Fuli can get used to having his penis inside her. 

After a few moments Rani began to move her hips, causing her penis to penetrate deeply into Fuli's pussy, with Rani looking like riding and jumping while towards Fuli hers. 

They continued like this for 1 hour until: 

Fuli: Rani (He said muttering from the pain of penetration), How ... did you get ... penis? 

Rani: Some Medicines From Nirmala, Which Were To Cure But Had Strong Side Effects (She Said All That While Riding Her And Penetrating Strongly) 

Fuli: Alright 

2 hours later: 

Rani Was Still Fucking Fuli Hard In The Same Position. 

Rani: Ready To Be Mine Fuli? (He said while curiously slowing down) 

Fuli: Eh? 

Rani: I'm about to come, and I'm afraid I'll leave you pregnant, which makes you my love 

Fuli: Wait No No (Said Totally Terrified) 

Rani: It's already late (And with that Rani held onto Fuli tightly while they stayed still, and his penis, also still, was thrust deep into Fuli's uterus, until Rani released his entire load inside Fuli. 

It went on like this for 10 minutes, until it was empty, Having Breeding Fuli. 

After that, they both fell asleep, with the peculiarity that Rani's penis was still inside Fuli all night. 

The next day: 

Fuli: Ouch (She said from the terrible pain Rani's penis gave her in her pussy.) 

Rani: Good morning love 

Fuli: Love? 

Rani: That's right, yesterday I took your heat out of you and ended up getting you pregnant, so yes, you are mine. 

Fuli: Wait ... I ... I'm pregnant ... with a female. 

Rani: It's weird. I know ... But yes ... And I'm the female that got you pregnant. 

Fuli: .... The price of taking off my heat was having made me pregnant 

Rani: Yes ... Wait ... Will I be Mother or Father? 

Fuli: You are female By God, Obviously Mother. 

Rani: Yes but, males are the ones that get pregnant, not females 

Fuli: Good point 

Rani: Okay, I'll go on patrol, you rest, the tree of life from now on will also be your home. 

Fuli: .... Thank you Rani 

Rani: No Of What. 

1 month later: 

Makini: Hey Fuli 

Fuli: Yes? 

Makini: Not for offending but ... Are you pregnant? 

Fuli: Umm ... yes Hearing this, everyone present, the former Lion Guard, the Queen's Helpers, and the Night Patrol were shocked. 

Bunga: And ... Who is the father? ... Is it Azzad? 

Fuli: No, it's not him ... they'll be surprised when they see who he is 

Several weeks later, Fuli has just given birth to her new daughter, Felicia, although they noted that she was peculiar due to details such as the brown skin and spots of cheetah and lion's tail. 

At the time of the presentation: 

Makini: Greet the new member of the Kingdom with a great welcome ... Felicia !!!! (He Said As He Raised Her In View Of The Whole Kingdom As Everyone Celebrated The Welcome) 

Makini: Her mother is nothing more than the Cheeta, former Guardian of the Lion Guard and assistant of the Night Patrol is ... Fuli (Said as she showed herself in front of everyone with a smile and a little embarrassment while they cheered her on) 

Makini: And His "Father", Is Nothing More And Nothing Less Than ... Queen Raini (Said While Shown Next To Fuli) 

The Animals, Including The Night Patrol And The Former Guard, Could Not Hide The Great Surprise And Confusion Of This News. 

Majority: Wait what ???? (Some Couldn't Believe That While Others Fainted) 

Kion: Wait ... how was it ... possible? 

Anga: Well, it seems that Rani, somehow at this time, managed to have ... male genitalia ... 

Kion: But ... how 

Anga: I don't know ... But ... Rani used those genitalia to mate and reproduce with her. 

Kion: ...... 

While On The Tree: 

While everyone was still in shock, and some were celebrating, Rani gave Fuli a surprise. 

Rani (In Fuli's ear): Don't believe that she will be the only child that we will have affection 

Fuli: What? 

Rani: That's right, I'll mate again and have more babies 

Fuli (In Mind): How It Happened That Rani Became My Owner And I Want Her Reproduction Source To Be 

Rani: So Go Preparing Your Pussy. 

While Fuli saw that in Rani's crotch, an erect penis was poking out. 

..... 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuli Goes To Ask For Help In The Far Away, But Instead Of Help, He Receives Something Surprising

It was a day in the grasslands, where the sun was radiating at its best, and the heat was strong, but bearable for now. 

In those days the grasslands felt safe, since for weeks, the historical evil Scar, already dead, had returned as a ghost and caused problems and fear to the grasslands.  
But she was stopped by her legendary protector. The Lion Guard had been tasked with thwarting the plans of Scar and all the Outcasts who supported him. 

One of the keys to the triumph of the prairies was a member of the guard. Fuli, the cheetah, and the fastest man in the grasslands were important in the victory, as were his companions. 

Today, she went to afar to talk to now queen of afar, Jasiri. Jasiri Also Supported The Prairies, And Along With Janja The Far Away Reigns, But With Good Intentions. 

Fuli was looking for their help, as he had problems with some hyenas by the waterhole on the border between the meadows and the distant places; And Since It Was The Queen And Her Friend, I Could Solve The Problem. 

Fuli was already in the heart of the distance, home of the queen, and no matter how hard he looked for her, he couldn't find her ... 

Fuli: Damn, where are you? 

???: What are you doing here Fuli? 

Fuli was immediately startled by the voice he heard surprisingly. I try to look for her until she sees on top of a rock, at the origin of that voice ... 

Fuli: Until I Found You Jasiri 

Jasiri (coming down to be with her): Why are you here? 

Fuli: I came because some imbecile hyenas don't let share the watering hole of the limit for the other animals and I came in case you could solve that problem 

Jasiri: Sure, what happens in my territories is my responsibility. 

Fuli: Thank you 

Jasiri: Well Vam ... (And Suddenly Jasiri Stops By Pain) 

Fuli: Are you okay? 

Jasiri: Yes Sure 

Fuli and Jasiri walked to the waterhole, not speaking, but without discomfort. 

Halfway: 

Jasiri felt that pain again, and this time he couldn't resist.  
The problem was that Jasiri in her intimate parts had a particular condition. Well, it was that her vagina could take shape and turn it into something similar to a penis, along with all its characteristics.  
Jasiri knew that he couldn't hold out that long, and so it was, at that moment he decided not to resist.  
To make him calm down was to make him work instinctively ... and there he had with whom.  
Seeing Fuli staring at her, she stopped thinking and her gaze turned hungry and lustful towards her. 

Fuli (Missed by her without knowing what was wrong with her): What's wrong Jasiri, are you okay? 

Jasiri: Aw Fuli, I need you now 

Fuli: Huh? 

Jasiri: Take a good look at me 

Fuli ignored it and carefully looked at Jasiri's body. Everything seemed fine, until something caught his attention ... 

Fuli: Jasiri, what do you have there? (Said Pointing At His Hidden Middle Crotch) 

Jasiri: This is ... (In that Jasiri sat in front of Fuli, showing her secret) 

Fuli When Seeing "That" His Eyes Widened For The Surprise He Received 

Fuli: What ... What ... How ... Tie ... You have a ... 

Jasiri: I am a special girl, since I have been like this since I was little, that my vagina changes the shape of a penis and male genitalia. 

Fuli: Oh ... That's ... Surprising 

Jasiri: It is and right now I'm having a problem and I need your help. 

Fuli: What problem? 

Jasiri: Although this is fabulous, it causes me a lot of pain and there is only one way to control it. 

Fuli: ..... What is it? 

Jasiri: Mate 

Fuli was surprised to hear that and already had Jasiri's favor in mind. 

Fuli: Do you want ... Do you mean that ... Do you want to mate with me? 

Jasiri: That's right .... I know what Fuli sounds like, that a female has a penis and wants to mate with you, another female ... But please, if I don't mate, I won't bear the pain I will have and I'll get sick because of it. 

Fuli: .... It's okay Jasiri, you can mate with me (He said and already positioned himself to be penetrated) 

When Jasiri saw Fuli's pussy, she gave him a smile and his penis was erected to the maximum and already began to throb 

Jasiri: Oww Fuli Believe me (He said and I ride her, standing semi-stopped, with the front legs on her hips and placing her penis in Fuli's vagina, ready to enter); Trust me, I'll fuck you better and harder than a male 

Fuli: Just do it. 

Upon hearing that, Jasiri did not hesitate and strongly penetrated Fuli, who gave a cry of pain, while Jasiri moaned with pleasure, as he was fulfilling his objective, to mount Fuli. 

Jasiri was going to be bad, so she immediately moved her hips ... forward, backward ... forward, backward ... and so on.  
While Fuli Still Not Believing This: A FEMALE Like Her Was Fucking Her Hardly. 

1 hour had already passed: 

Jasiri kept fucking Fuli, in the same position and the same hardness, until ...  
Jasiri decided to ride it well, so, she bit the skin of her neck to hold on while with the front legs she grabbed the shoulders, and with the back the waist. He Did All This, With The Penis Inside Fuli, Literally. 

Jasiri immediately returned to his strong and rapid movement: Back, Forward ... Back, Forward ... Back, Forward. So it went on for a while, while moaning loudly and sexually. 

Fuli meanwhile did nothing but scream and endure all the pain that Jasiri gave him.  
He knew that there was no longer a choice and he had to let himself be mated by her. 

Jasiri As time went by, I could see that Fuli was getting used to this.  
So, she quickly picked up speed in her thrusts, until she reached full speed, looking crazy for doing this and with a gigantic thrill. 

Fuli, He was surprised by this and from the pain he began to scream more and stick his tongue out because of the heat. 

Fuli (Not being able to speak due to the attacks): Ha ... Jasiri..What..Well ... it will happen ..  
With the ... Abbrev ... Abbreviated (and at that he moaned loudly from a deep thrust that Jasiri gave him) 

Jasiri: Calm down, can you wait, the only thing I think about now is to mate with you (She said everything while I continued to penetrate her) 

Fuli: Yes 

Jasiri: Now .... (Without warning, he started to penetrate as deep and fast as he could, since he knew that the climax was coming, so he wanted to enjoy and whip Fuli.) 

Jasiri In spite of all the time that she was mating with Fuli, she kept doing it as if she was not tired, what's more, she began to break the internal barriers of Fuli, so that she could attack her deeper and faster. 

1 hour later: 

Jasiri was still fucking Fuli hard, fast and deep. 

Fuli: Ah..Ah ... Ah..Ah ... Ahhhh .... (I continued) 

Jasiri: Uhhh .... mmmm ... grr ... mmmm .......  
.MMMMMM 

Jasiri: Fuli ... I don't have much time left ... 

Fuli: What ... does it mean? 

Jasiri: I'm going to come ... now 

Fuli: What what ... No, no (She said scared) 

Jasiri: I'm sorry (In that Jasiri grabbed Fuli tightly and penetrated her tightly and deeper to reach the uterus and then ...) 

Jasiri dropped all her load of calves in Fuli's uterus, and it was a lot, but Jasiri managed to get all the semen into Fuli.  
Fuli Was Surprised By This Decision Made Only By Jasiri.  
While Jasiri Was Exhausted While Still Releasing Semen. Of course, she managed to contain all of this for a long time and when she has a chance to reproduce, she takes it without hesitation. 

Jasiri 5 minutes later he managed to expel everything, and when it was empty, he decided to stay inside Fuli a little longer, since he knew it was going to be his only time to be inside a female.  
When she got tired she decided to get off Fuli and pull his penis out of her pussy. 

Jasiri: I achieved ... my ... goal (Said Tired) 

Fuli: Ja..Jasiri ... You..You Me ... 

Jasiri: Yes ... 

Fuli: Do you know what it means? What's inside of me, is your puppy 

Jasiri: I know Fuli ... You don't like it? 

Fuli: Yes But ... Being pregnant with another female is not .. Normal 

Jasiri: You're right ... Look !!! 

Fuli: What happened? 

Jasiri: My Penis ... Gone ... Forever 

Fuli: Ah? 

Jasiri: It was to use it once, then it would go away ... It means that I will not be able to mate with you again (said something disappointed) 

There Fuli felt something abnormal in his body and lay down and fixed himself until he discovered that ... There was a small swelling in his stomach; He immediately knew why, since Jasiri went a long time without mating with anyone, and when he finally did, he released a massive amount of semen into her stomach, and it was so much, that a part of her stuck out. 

Jasiri, seeing that, gave her a smile for what she achieved. 

Jasiri: Wow .. I can't believe that your stomach can release a lot of semen (He said rubbing Fuli's stomach with his face) 

Fuli: Yes ... 

Jasiri: And not only that ... but in a few months ... you will give me a puppy. 

Fuli: .... 

Jasiri: It's a pity that I can't get you pregnant again but I must say that I really enjoyed mating and getting pregnant my dear Fuli 

Fuli: I also enjoy being fucked by another female ... even if it sounds weird 

Jasiri: Sure ... well, let's go to the watering hole 

Fuli: Yes 

Jasiri: Wait ... from now on, you will be mine, do you understand? 

Fuli: Sure ... 

Jasiri: Now yes, let's go 

Fuli And Jasiri Went To The Waterhole And On The Way Jasiri Looked At Fuli And Thought: Wow, This Is Unbelievable, I Appeared And Pregnant Fuli ... And I'm A Female Too .... (I Look At Her Chubby Stomach From The Semen). ... Soon I'll See You My Puppy ..... 

End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm fell on the grasslands and Fuli was forced to stay in the lair of La lair, and when she thought she was alone there, she received a Surprise Visit.

It was a night in the grasslands, where the rain fell on the kingdom without stopping, and it was so strong that the inhabitants were not encouraged to leave their caves, trees, etc. 

In the cave of the lion guard, a cheetah was protecting itself from the storm.  
The Guard Today Was Going On A Mission Where They Had To Rescue Some Chimpanzees From A Cliff, In Which They Finally Had Success.  
After that when they were returning to the lair, the storm fell unexpectedly and in a dangerous race for all, they arrived quickly to safety. 

After 1 hour, the storm temporarily subsided, giving everyone the opportunity to return to their homes.  
Kion returned to Pride Rock, Besthe to the Hippopotamus Lagoon, Bunga to Hakuna Matata Falls and Ono to a tree where his family is.  
But There Was One Exception, Fuli, He Had Stayed In The Den, As By Recommendation - Kion's Order, Sleeping In The Grasses Is Not Safe In The Rain. 

In a few moments later, the storm returned, turning the night wet. Fuli felt that and was about to sleep until ... 

???: Hi Fuli, how are you? (Said a female voice entering the cave) 

Fuli immediately gets up and sees the origin of that voice 

Fuli: Kiara !!!, What's your Majesty doing here? 

Kiara: Please tell me Kiara, after all we are friends right? 

Fuli: Okay, Kiara 

Kiara: I'm here to know how you are, I know you stayed because of the storm according to Kion 

Fuli: He ordered me to stay here until tomorrow 

Kiara: Oh ... Is that ... Overprotective? 

Fuli: Maybe ... But Maybe He's Right 

Kiara: Yes .... And tell me Fuli, do you have a family? 

Fuli: What do you mean ?, You know that my parents died. 

Kiara: Sorry ... I meant if you would like to have one 

Fuli: Obviously Yes, Who Wouldn't Like To Be With Their Parents. 

Kiara: No ... I meant ... Form a Family 

Fuli: Huh? 

Kiara: Are you planning to have puppies? 

Fuli (Surprised): Umm ... Yes ... But ... 

Kiara: But what? 

Fuli: I don't know ... With whom ... Everyone I know, I don't see them as parents of my puppies. 

Kiara: What if it was her? 

Fuli: What are you talking about? 

Kiara: What if a female could get you pregnant 

Fuli: Haha, even if I want to, it's impossible since the female doesn't have a pen ... 

At that, Kiara sat in front of her, and what Fuli saw surprised her a lot.  
Fuli saw that Princess Kiara had ... a penis ... that's right ... Kiara, the princess had a big penis that throbbed 

Fuli (In Total Shock): Ki ... Kiara ... How ... Is ... Posi ... Possible ... 

Kiara: Without wanting to, I ate a rare fruit from Rafiki a few days ago ... but I don't regret it. 

Fuli: Huh? 

Kiara: Having this ... makes me unable to get pregnant, but rather that I have to get another female pregnant ... and all those family questions, it was ... because ... 

Fuli: .... you want to reproduce with me .... 

Kiara: That's right ... 

Fuli: This is not normal Kiara ... It is assumed that you are a female ... What will everyone say when they find out that a female pregnant another ... and one of those females is the princess. 

Kiara: I don't care ... The only thing I want now is ... to mate with you .. My female (He said to throw himself on top of Fuli, with Fuli lying on her back and Kiara on top of her, staring at each other, with Kiara as Clara dominant Of This Mating.) 

Kiara did not hesitate, and in that pose, he penetrated Fuli with force, and did it on purpose to mark that Fuli was Kiara's female until the end.  
Kiara was anxious about her dream of playing with Fuli, so she didn't want to be in this for long.  
Given that, he quickly started with the movement of his hips ... Backward ... Forward ...... Backward ... Forward ... Backward ... Forward, and so on at an astonishing speed. 

This is Kiara's first time having sex, so she can't control herself well.  
In just a few minutes, the first load of Kiara was approaching.  
Kiara knew well that she was the dominant one and Fuli was the submissive, so using that, she preyed on her without warning ... 

The peculiar thing about this was that, having unloaded, Kiara did not stop at any moment from ramming Fuli hard.  
What's more, even though I knew I already got Fuli pregnant, she wanted to cum more times, to make sure Fuli is pregnant with the Kiara puppies. 

Kiara released her semen every 10 minutes, showing that she does not care how long it lasts, and already confirming that she got Fuli pregnant. 

Kiara: I promise you Fuli (Gives a strong thrust) ... you will be a great mom (leaving Fuli) 

Fuli: That ... (Gets a Big Hard Thrust) ... Wait (Kiara Takes Her Penis Out of Fuli's Pussy) ... 

Kiara: We agree that you will be only mine right? .... (Said While Charging Like Nothing) 

Fuli: Yes ... I'm Your Female Kiara (Receiving Many Lunges) ... And You My Female - Male 

Kiara: Ahhhh (Cumming again and then continuing to thrust) ... That sounds great ... It could be a macho for you right? 

Fuli: Maybe ... 

Step 1 Hour, With Pure Fast And Hard Lunges From Kiara And With Lots Of Semen Shedding Inside Fuli's Uterus.  
Kiara After The Last Shock, She Feels Enough For Now ... 

Kiara: Well Fuli ... I really enjoyed mating with you and getting you pregnant ... But I have to go ... (He said still ramming her) 

Fuli: Sure 

Kiara As A Reminder Gives You A Very Strong Lunge, So You Know Who's Boss. 

Kiara: You will always be my female ... I will mate with you whenever I want and you cannot stop being my submissive. 

Fuli: .... 

Kiara: Ok? !!! (Gives 2 Strong Lunges to Respond) 

Fuli: ... Sure 

Kiara: See you ... 

When Kiara tried to get out of Fuli, she realized that something was preventing her.  
I try and try, but whenever I tried to get out of Fuli, like spring, the strong onslaught of blow. 

Fuli: What ... is it? (Receiving Rams) 

Kiara: Sorry to tell you that we're ... stuck ... 

Fuli: Huh? 

Kiara: It means that when a "male" like me and a female like you sometimes can't stop mating for 24 hours. 

Fuli; You mean what ...? 

Kiara: I'll Be Inside You For 24 Hours ... 

Fuli: ... 

Kiara: Alright, we'll make the cycle go through, I'll fuck you 24 hours a day. 

Kiara Again, She started to attack Fuli ... And So She Was Going On ... 

The Next Day In The Morning: 

Bunga: I don't think that tree is a problem 

Kion: It will be if not ... 

In this the Guard is surprised by what he saw ...  
They Saw Kiara, Riding Fuli And Riding Her ... 

When Kiara Goes To The Lair There ... 

Kiara: It can't be ... 

End.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitani had had a new day in the Lion Guard, but he suffered a lot of anxiety with his little friend, but a special Girl makes his dreams come true.

It was a comforting sunset in the grasslands with a sweet taste of victory. 

Today, the New Lion Guard commanded by Vitani, managed to defeat a group of leopards and predators who were trying to restore chaos. 

After that great battle, Leader Vitani felt great anxiety and unease about not feeling victorious in the battle. He felt like he needed something to get it off ... 

Vitani Was Already In Her Cave, Planning Tomorrow Until ... 

???: Vitani? (Said an incoming voice) 

Vitani: Who's There !! ?? 

???: It's me .... Fuli 

Vitani: .... Fuli .... What do you need? 

Fuli: I met your classmates, they told me you were strange and I came to see that 

Vitani: Ah ... the truth is that I need something to take away my anxiety and calm me down (there he sat) 

Fuli: And how will you do it? 

Vitani (with an evil smile): Look at me down 

Fuli: Huh? ... (Fuli listened and looked at his crotch and there he found something surprising ...) 

Vitani: Do you like it? 

Fuli: What ... What ... How? 

Vitani: I always had it ... I don't know how 

Fuli: What did you want me to see it for? 

Vitani: You ... and your body will help me get rid of the anxiety ... Turn around 

Fuli: Do you want to mate with me ... because of anxiety ??? 

Vitani: Yes, why ?? ... Remember I Am The Leader Of The Guard, So Obey 

Fuli The only thing she could do at those words was obey, and she did it, turning around, preparing to be mated by Vitani, a female. 

Fuli: Just Be Good, Okay? (He said when he saw that Vitani was already about to ride it) 

Vitani: No .... I'll make it hard for you and take out all the anxiety. 

That said, I immediately penetrated her deep down ...  
Vitani Wanted To Make Fuli His And Only His, So Then He Started With The Mating ..... Outside .. Inside .... Outside .. Inside ..... Outside ... Inside .... And So On They continued until Vitani reached an unbearable speed penetrating Fuli. 

Vitani: (Giving Many Lunges): Thank you Fuli for being mine and taking away my anxiety 

Fuli: Ahh ... Ahh ... Of ... Nothing ..... Uhhggg (Shout for a very deep thrust from Vitani) 

Vitani: There is Fuli ... You don't know how much I wanted to make you my female all this time ... you will be mine forever ... only I can mate with you. 

Fuli: .... Sure 

So they went on for 3 hours ... with pure thrusts, strong, deep and fast. 

Vitani (slowing down): Fuli ... I think ... What ... What .... 

Out of nowhere Vitani holds Fuli tightly and gives him a very deep thrust to .... cum ... that's right .... Vitani released all his hot and full of life semen in Fuli's uterus .. ... 

Vitani (Exhausted at having mated with Fuli): Wow ... I left you pregnant 

Fuli: Yes .... Inside My Stomach ... Are Your Cubs, Vitani. 

Vitani: And the best thing is that a female left you pregnant ... And as I said ... You are mine, I will mate with you whenever I want and I will leave you pregnant whenever I want, ok? 

Fuli: .... 

Vitani: Agreed ??? !!!! (Giving him a strong thrust) 

Fuli: Yes Yes Agree 

Vitani: Okay, my female (He said, pulling out his penis with force) ... In a few months I will look for you to pick up my baby, and right there I will mate with you again and you will give me more babies ... Now go away 

Fuli was returning home thinking about everything that just happened ... 

Fuli: It can't be ... Vitani had a penis ... She mated with me ... She turned me into her female for life ... She left me pregnant ...  
At least I have a gift from her ... (Said smiling knowing that she would have puppies) 

End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen nala is going through a delicate situation, but fuli arrives to get it out

It was an afternoon in the grasslands with a mild climate and a cloudy climate ... 

In The Rafiki Tree: 

Nala: So ... That Plant Gave Me ... This ??? 

Rafiki: That's right 

Nala: There is no way to reverse it? 

Rafiki: From Echo .... Yes 

Nala: Which one? 

Rafiki: You have to do this ... 

The next day: 

The Guard Were Taking A Little Break, As They Had Been Planning How To Defeat Scar All Week, Which They Finally Achieved With Some Difficulty. 

Kion gave his friends the day off, so that in a few days, they leave for the tree of life, to treat Scar's scar. 

Fuli thought to use that day off with Kion, try to help him and be with him as his friend.  
When he arrived at Pride Rock to look for his best friend: 

Fuli: HELLO !!!! .... KION !!!!! (Said Fuli Entering Pride Rock) 

???: Hello Fuli 

Fuli: Queen Nala !!!! 

Nala: Tell me Nala Fuli, I don't need those nicknames 

Fuli: Agree Nala 

Nala: What do you need dear? 

Fuli: Is Kion found? I wanted to spend the day with him 

Nala: He went to play with Bunga 

Fuli: Oh ... I guess I'll leave until he comes back ... Bye. 

Nali: Wait Fuli .... I think I might need your help. 

Fuli: Are you enraged? ... In what? 

Nala: Follow me and I'll show you 

Nala and Fuli walked off Pride Rock into a grassland with tall grass that served as camouflage. 

Nala: Well, we arrived 

Fuli: Eh? What's so special about this place? 

Nala: Nothing, it's not about the place 

Fuli: Then? 

Nala: From this ... 

Right there Nala sat in front of Fuli, with the surprise that she had a penis ... and it was HUGE 

Fuli: Wh ... what ... what ... how ... how could you possibly have that huge penis 

Nala: I need your help Fuli ... more like your body ... 

Fuli: What are you talking about? 

Nala: This is a side effect of a Rafiki plant, the only way to get it out is ... by mating with another female. 

Fuli: And you want to mate with me? 

Nala: Yes, and I think about doing something other than mate with you ... also leave you puppies. 

Fuli: ..... 

Nala: Well, are you ready? 

Fuli: Yes ... Sure That Will Fit In My Pussy ... It's Huge 

Nala: Come in ... although you may end up shattered internally 

Fuli: That means what? ... 

Nala: Enough talk, time to mate 

Nala immediately climbed on top of Fuli and rode her, and already lining her huge penis in Fuli's pussy. 

Nala: Are you ready? 

Fuli: Yes ... 

Nala: Well ..... 

Right there Nala hit a strong attack, which made Fuli scream ..  
Nala couldn't believe that she was mating with her son's best friend ...  
A few minutes later, Nala started with the movements of a male against Fuli. 

Fuli: Your Big Penis ... It's Destroying Me 

Nala: I know ... But this is the only way ... Please let me mate and have puppies with you dear. 

Fuli: Of course I do .... Only that your penis is very big and I can't resist long. 

Nala: I know ... 

All this conversation was done while Nala continued to fuck Fuli like crazy, while she all she did was scream and endure all the pain. 

30 minutes later: 

Nala kept penetrating Fuli at full speed ... 

Nala: Fuli !!, I'm going to run 

Fuli: He's going to get it out right? 

Nala: No. I want to get you pregnant ... 

Nala Gives Fuli A Very Deep Thrust: 

Nala: Here We Go ... Give Me My Puppies  
... 

Fuli: Wait A Few Months And I'll Give It To You 

Nala: Lose ... what a thrill, I got you pregnant with my huge penis 

Fuli: You are Father Now 

Nali: I know ... I'm Father ... 

Fuli: What will you do now? 

Nala: To penetrate you again ... I still want to (He said to show a very erect huge penis and jump on top of Fuli) 

Nala: I will eat more of that plant to have a penis forever, and you will be my female, my breeding medium. 

Right there Nala started to penetrate her hard ...  
Nala Couldn't Believe This ... It Is Definitely A Dream For Her .. 

Right There 2 Antelopes Passed By And They Saw Nala And Fuli And They Were Stunned 

X1: It can't be ... the queen has a penis ... and she's mating !!!! 

X2: Yes ... In a few months there will be baby lionesses and a cheetah 

Nala After A Few Minutes Of Riding To Fuli, She Started To Ride, Jump And Galop To Fuli As If It Was Her Property ... 

Nala (At The Point Of Cum): Ah ... Fuli ... Now I'll Give You Crias ... 

Fuli: Yes ... Yes Please ... I want to have your children on my stomach 

Nala: Stay With My Puppies Darling (Said To Pour A Mountain Of Hot And Full Of Life Cum Inside Fuli) 

Nala's penis was very big, so not only did I "destroy Fuli" internally because of the magnitude of Nala's penis, but I also carried a huge amount of semen for that reason. 

It was a lot of semen, that not all of it entered Fuli's uterus because of how full it was.  
So what was left was also a lot, it was left in his stomach, which became chubby. 

Nala: Awww Fuli ... Your Pansita Is Full Of My Semen ... And You Have My Puppies ... 

Fuli: It can't be ... I have the Queen's Children ... 

End


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: update the end of chapter 5 (fuli x nala), so go read it again if you want.
> 
> tiifu is going through a spatial situation, and although kiara and zuri offer themselves, tiifu has someone else in mind who can help her.

It was a little afternoon in the grasslands, where Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, were relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls. 

Kiara: This is relaxing, no girls? (Said Lying In A Shadow) 

Zuri: Yes, it's the maximum (He said in the position that Kiara) 

Tiifu: .... 

Kiara: What's up Tiifu? 

Tiifu: Is that .... He came back 

Zuri: There is no ... Again? 

Tiifu: Yes 

Kiara: Do you want to do it with me again to get it out? 

Tiifu: No ... I have someone else on my mind ... 

Zuri: Will I ... Again? 

Tiifu: No Zuri ... 

In the evening of that day: 

The Lion Guard had defeated a group of exiles that remained from the exercise of Scar, that although they had been defeated, some were still loyal to the phantom lion. 

Kion: Great Victory Guys, Tomorrow We Will Patrol Looking For More Groups, You Can Rest. 

All Its Members Went To Their Respective Homes ... 

Everyone spent the rest of the day with total normality, except one, Fuli ... 

When Fuli Came To His Cave To Rest From A Hard Battle ... 

Tiifu: Hello Fuli, I was waiting for you ... 

Fuli: What are you doing here? 

Tiifu: Let's go inside ... I'll show you. 

Fuli: Okay ... 

In the cave: 

Fuli: What do you want to show me 

Tiifu: Stand Up, Stand On Your Back, And Back Legs Spread 

Fuli: Okay? 

Fuli Immediately Did As Tiifu Asked. 

Fuli: Um ... why do I do this ... 

Tiifu: You'll see. 

Fuli: Huh? 

To Fuli's surprise, Tiifu in an unexpected move, I ride Fuli, with all legs holding on to Fuli ... 

Fuli: What ... What are you doing !!! ... Tiifu ?? 

Tiifu: What I want to show you ... is this !!! .. 

Immediately, To Fuli's Unexpected Surprise, Tiifu .... I Penetrate Her ... Yes .... Somehow Tiifu Had Male Genes, And With That She Can Mingle Like A Male. 

Tiifu decided that Fuli was going to be his female, and not just in mating, but in all of life. 

Fuli: W..What..Co.How (He said between cut by Tiifu's fast and strong thrusts and by the surprise that Tiifu has a penis and is riding her. 

Tiifu: I don't know ... The only thing I want now is ... to mate with you, reproduce in you and make you my female ... 

Fuli: Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ahhhh ... Ah 

Tiifu: This Is My First Time ... And I Can't Stand Long ... 

Fuli: E ... Wait 

Tiifu: No ... (He said to manage to come for the first time, filling Fuli's stomach) 

Fuli: And now? 

Tiifu: Objective To Reproduce Me In You, Accomplished, To Finish The Mating And Make You Mine. 

With that Tiifu, He penetrated her again, with more speed and force than before ... 

Tiifu: Fuli ... I want to mate if or if with you ... I want you ... I want you to give me puppies ... 

Fuli: Okay ... 

Tiffu never stopped ramming her, so Fuli's interior was already destroyed by Tiifu's penis. 

Tiifu: Damn it ... My second load ... (With that Tiifu ran for the 2nd time inside Fuli, with more than before) 

Tiifu: And There Are 10 More Loads Of Semen That Will Go To Your Fuli Uterus .. 

Fuli: Make them ... It will be interesting to have cubs of a lioness and a cheetah ... 

Tiifu: Are you enraged? (Said To Follow Her Penetrating) 

Fuli: Yes ... 

Tiifu: Let's continue My Female ... 

Fuli and Tiifu spent the entire night mating, with Fuli receiving thrusts and cum from Tiifu all the time, and Tiifu riding her, riding her, and galloping her as a wild, passionate and dominating act. 

At 5 am: 

Tiifu kept his word, and ran 10 times inside of Fuli ...  
When she tried to get out of Fuli ... she got the surprise that she couldn't ... of course ... mating means they were stuck, with tiifu penetrating her, ramming her, and pregnant her without stopping for 24 hours ... 

To the shame of Fuli, he had to go forcibly to the Lion Guard ... 

On the road and in full view, all the animals saw the next scene with great surprise ... 

Well, Tiifu was still riding and pairing her in full view, and with Fuli walking. 

In La Guarida: 

Kion: Hi Fuli, It's finally here ... 

What Kion And The Others Saw Surprised Him: 

They Saw Fuli Being Ridden, Dominated And Pregnant By TIIFU ... 

End.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuli lately is getting very close to kion, and that causes jealousy in zuri, who with a sexual plan, manages to remove her from kion.

It was a day of rest for the Lion Guard, since in a few days they will leave for the Tree of Life to try to heal the wound of Kion in the eye. 

Fuli had decided to be with him to try to reassure him until the moment of traveling. 

When Fuli Had Decided To Visit Him: 

Fuli decided to pay another visit to Kion who was in Pride Rock.  
In the path: 

???: Fuli? 

Fuli: Zuri !!! 

Zuri: What are you doing here damn? 

Fuli: Damn ?? !! ... What the hell did I do to you? 

Zuri: Because of your fault, Kion stopped paying attention to me, these days he is very attached to you and that is not the best for him. 

Fuli: So ?, What will you do about it? 

Zuri: Hehehe .... I want to show you something .. Join me. 

Fuli: What makes you think I'll follow you? 

Zuri: Calm down ... It's something that you will like a lot, I promise my dear 

Fuli: Okay ... But if I don't like or bother something, I'll get out 

Zuri: Sure, now let's go ... 

Fuli and Zuri went to a more private place because of Zuri's idea, that Fuli did not know and less about what will happen: 

Zuri: Here Is The Place 

Fuli: Eh? What's so special about this place? It looks simple 

Zuri: From Echo Nada, I just wanted privacy with you 

Fuli: What for? 

Zuri: Punish you .... 

Fuli: What does it mean? 

Zuri: From this ... 

Zuri sat in front of Fuli to show that in his crotch there was ... a penis ... and it was big 

Fuli (With Total Surprise): What ... What .... How ...? 

Zuri: I've always been like this, I just haven't had anyone to use it with yet ... 

Fuli: And what exactly do you want? 

Zuri: Punish you Fuli ... (Said with some annoyance) 

Zuri immediately mounted Fuli, who couldn't do anything about it. 

Zuri: There is Fuli, now I will penetrate you, then I will spank you while I mate with you and make you my female and then I will leave you pregnant so that Kion does not pay attention to you and I will be your owner ... Now, let's begin 

Zuri without asking and in a slow and very deep thrust, penetrated Fuli. 

Fuli did nothing but endure the pain, while Zuri enjoyed punishing Fuli. 

Zuri Penetrated Hard And Fast, Keeping His Word To Spank Fuli While He Fucked Her Like A Male (Zuri) A Female (Fuli). 

Zuri: There is Fuli, I must say that it is nice to be inside you. (Said While Penetrating Her) 

Fuli: Gra ... Thank you. 

Zuri: Mmm ...... Grmmmm ... Uhhhhh (moaned how great it felt to mate with Fuli) 

Fuli: Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ahhhhhhh (Shouted at an onslaught from Zuri that broke a barrier) 

After 3 Hours: 

Zuri Continued Fucking Fuli Without Stopping, Spanking Her Totally And About To ... 

Zuri: Fuli, are you ready to be a mother? 

Fuli: No ... 

Zuri: Well, what a shame. 

Zuri immediately penetrated Fuli strongly and deeply so that his penis was in Fuli's uterus and then he was 1 minute with the penis still in her uterus until ...  
Zuri Released All His Load Inside Fuli. 

Zuri got Fuli pregnant, kept his word.  
5 minutes passed and Zuri was still spilling semen inside Fuli .... and time passed and she would not stop spouting semen. 

Fuli: How much semen are you going to spread inside me? 

Zuri: A lot 

Fuli: And why? 

Zuri: To get you pregnant, my female, if you get pregnant with me, Kion won't pay you any more attention. 

Fuli: But you are female .... What will others think when they know that a female is pregnant with another female? 

Zuri: I don't know, what if I know that you have my cubs is ... great, my enemy is pregnant by me. 

Fuli: I hate you 

Zuri: Me too ... Now Remember: If You Talk To Him About This, You're Dead. 

That said, Zuri took out his penis from inside Fuli and went to Pride Rock ... 

Fuli: What Now? 

The end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: from now until chapter fourteen, the Characters will be human.
> 
> Rani sits alone in the palace, so she invites a friend to spend the night with her, but ...

It was a day in the palace of the kingdom called "the tree of life".  
Here Her Only Queen Was Rani, Granddaughter Of The Previous Queen And Wife Of King Kion Already 2 Months, Both Eighteen Years Old, Although She Is The One With The Most Authority And Power In The Kingdom.  
Rani is a girl with fair skin, but not that much, brown eyes, normal height and shiny brown hair. 

Sure, this was not an easy decision for either of them, as they had to sacrifice a lot of things. Kion, for example, had to abandon his family and several of his friends to be king. While Rani had to focus all the time on his duty, he has no time for friendships or dates. 

In a few of those days, Kion had to make a trip of kings to another kingdom for business.  
Rani was alone in the palace on those days, and on one of those: 

Rani was walking through the palace, seeing that everything is well placed, and she found something interesting: she saw in a piece of furniture a photo of Kion, before leaving for the Actal Kingdom, with her former companions of the Lion Guard, but there was a member who called Your attention. That Member Was Fuli, Even Kion's Best Friend From Childhood, Azzad's Current Girlfriend And A Citizen Of The Tree Of Life. 

Rani: There is Fuli, the surprise that awaits you for me (said touching a special part ...) 

At sunset: 

Rani: Hey You !!! (Said Pointing to an Employee) 

Employee: Yes, Majesty? 

Rani: Can You Clean And Tidy My Room Please? 

Emplada: Sure If Your Highness (Said To Grab A Lot Of Cleaning Instruments And Clean Rani's Room) 

Rani: Thank you (He said to go somewhere else and grab his cell phone) 

Rani with her cell phone, opened the WhatsApp and used the option of phone call with Fuli. 

In the call: 

* Fuli (After 5 Minutes): Hello? Rani? 

* Rani: That's right, Fuli, how are you? 

* Fuli: Well, what do you need? 

* Rani: I wanted to invite you to a girls' night, between us 2, at the palace. 

* Fuli: Sure, I'll go now. 

* Rani: Good (and hangs up the call) 

Rani: Good, I can spend one night with Fuli by myself .... Hehe, get ready, Fuli. 

After 30 Minutes Of The Trip: 

Fuli arrived at the palace, and immediately rang the bell of the big door, which was opened by an employee 

Clerk: Come in Miss, Queen Rani is waiting for you. 

Fuli: Ok Thank you (Fuli said to enter) 

Fuli entered the palace and went to the living room while waiting for Rani.  
When Rani found out that Fuli arrived, it was directly with Fuli, who already wanted to see her.  
Rani Wore A Shiny Brown Dress, With High Heels, Full Straight Hairstyle And No Leggings, Skirt Or Shorts. 

When he got to the living room, he was excited to see Fuli, and also how he was.  
Fuli was white, green eyes, blonde hair, and somewhat short of nineteen years of stature.  
She was also wearing a radiant gold dress, with a smooth hairstyle and heels like Rani. 

Rani: Fuli !!! ... How are you? (Said greeting her) 

Fuli: Rani ... (He said responding the greeting), I'm fine and you? 

Rani: Well, are you hungry? 

Fuli: Yes 

Rani: Okay let's eat (He said to go to the dining room with a table full of food) 

After 3 Hours: 

Fuli And Rani: Hahahaha 

Fuli: Did Kion Do That To You? 

Rani: Yes, after the wedding, he accidentally put salt in the tea and when I tasted it, he spit all over my brother's face and then he said, "The salt is hot." 

Fuli: Hahaha ... 

Rani: Yes, it was quite a show. 

Fuli: Well Rani, it's already late and I must go 

Rani: Wait Fuli, don't you want to stay here tonight? 

Fuli: Are you enraged? 

Rani: Yes, it's more, we can sleep together 

Fuli: Okay, let's sleep together 

At the sleeping hour: 

Rani was wearing pajamas, and Fuli was going to change to the bathroom, and when she came back, Rani's eyes were opened, she was semi-naked with just a bra and a thong. 

Rani: Fu ... Fuli, you're beautiful. 

Fuli: Thanks Rani, Now Let's Go To Sleep Please. 

Rani: Sure. 

Fuli and Rani went to sleep in the same bed without sheets, butting heads and Rani unwillingly touches Fuli's big butt with his hand. 

Rani (Embarrassed): B ... sorry 

Fuli: Calm down, nothing happens 

Rani: Okay ........ Hey Fuli, have you done it with Azzad yet? 

Fuli: Do what? 

Rani: Sex 

Fuli: (blushing): Yes .... Yes We Did It, Although It Was Only 1 Time. 

Rani: Ok, I've never done it with Kion yet 

Fuli: And why not? 

Rani: I'm afraid that he will find out what I have 

Fuli: And what do you have? 

Rani: Will you let me climb up yours? 

Fuli: Sure 

There Rani climbed on top of Fuli. 

Rani: I have this 

There Rani took off his bottom pajamas and showed ... a big penis to Fuli that came bouncing, brushing Fuli's face. 

Fuli: Wow, can I touch it? 

Rani: Yes 

Fuli (Grabbing Rani's Cock): How did you get it? 

Rani: I had it from birth, and what do you say, do you like it? 

Fuli: I'm not a lesbian but your penis is good (he said to start jerking it off) 

Rani: Mmmm (looking at Fuli's body) Hey, can I have sex with you? 

Fuli: ..... Alright 

Rani: Thank you (He said to give her a passionate kiss on the mouth). 

Rani As she was kissing Fuli, she took off her full pajamas. So getting naked, showing her tits, her torso, her butt and her penis.  
He saw Fuli lying down and climbed on top of her again, this time putting his hands on her back to undo her bra.  
When he did, he saw Full's tits and they were round and bigger than his own.  
Rani immediately grabbed both of Fuli's tits, and one put it in her mouth and the other one she fondled, while Fuli fondled Rani's tits.  
After 5 minutes, Rani left Fuli's tits completely wet, and he went down until he reached his stomach, he kissed him passionately and then ... 

Rani got down on her knees and put her penis in Fuli's face: 

Rani: Suck it on Please 

Fuli listened and put Rani's penis in her mouth. At first it was slow, but moments later it started to go at full speed, giving a good blowjob to Rani, who grabbed Fuli's head to keep sucking, until a few minutes later, where Rani gave a loud moan and ran Completely In Fuli Gorge, Who Had No Choice But To Swallow It All.  
While Fuli Sucked His Penis, Rani Was In Charge Of Taking Off Fuli's Thong ... 

Rani saw Fuli's body, she had good tits, a nice butt, a body not skinny and not fat either. 

Rani (In Mind): Maybe Leaving The Lion Guard Made Her A Little Plump (Said When Seeing That Fuli Was A Little More Robust Than Before) 

Rani, seeing what she was doing with Fuli, became excited again to the maximum, so, in a surprising movement, she threw Fuli on the bed and Rani lay on top of her already lining up his penis in the entrance of Fuli. 

Rani: Three ... Two ... One ... Now (Rani Said To Wildly Push And Finally Penetrate Fuli) 

Fuli: Oh ... I'm Getting Fucked By Rani 

Rani: That's right, now get ready. 

He said to start charging at Fuli. Rani penetrated with great speed and force that made Fuli's thighs sleep, which were beaten by Rani's genitals. 

After 40 Minutes Of Pure Penetrations And Wild Charges From Rani To Fuli: 

Fuli: Oh ... Oh .... Oh .. Ahhhhhhh .... Ah .... Ah ... 

Rani: Mmmm .... Mmmmmm (Rani saw that Fuli's tits were bouncing, so in a dominant movement I grabbed both and squeezed them) 

Fuli: Ra ... Rani ..... Ahhhhhh ... (Fuli crossed his legs on Rani's butt so that he wouldn't finish ...) 

Rani: Oh Fuli .... I'm sorry that I am going to ..... (Right there Rani got a big cum load inside Fuli) ... Get pregnant ... 

Fuli: It's ... wait ... what happened? 

Rani (Holding His Penis Inside Fuli): I ran into you. 

Fuli: That means what? (Touching her stomach) 

Rani: You are pregnant with the Queen. 

Rani lay on top of Fuli to catch her breath while their tits rubbed, as did all of her body parts except one, which was that Rani had a penis and was inside Fuli's pussy. 

Rani: It was just the warm-up, now I'm going to really fuck you 

Rani quickly lifted Fuli up and set her on a fours, having her rear in view and at his disposal. 

Rani started patting Fuli's butt and pawing it and then she climbed on top of Fuli, with one hand she grabbed Fuli's hip and the other a tit and then she put her penis fully erect in the entrance of her butt. 

Rani: Now if Fuli, I'm going to fuck you very rich and you will be mine forever. 

Rani penetrated Fuli from behind and made Fuli scream in pain, because of how big Rani's cock was, and why that cock destroyed her and broke her whole. 

Rani Penetrated So Strongly That Heavy Fighting Blows Could Already Be Heard, But They Were From Lunges. 

An hour later: 

Rani Fucked Fuli All The Time Like All "Macho". But every time it slowed down until ... Rani came hard on Fuli's butt. 

Fuli (All Crushed Inside): Ra ... Rani, You Fucked Me Very Hard, Auch !!! (He said touching his butt because of the pain Rani gave him) 

Rani: I know, and it won't be all (Showing him his erect penis again) 

Rani fucked Fuli all night in many poses such as Rani lying down and Fuli sitting on his cock while jumping on her and Rani grabbing her tits and hips. Another pose would be that of Fuli lying down and Rani on her knees while he fucked her and grabbed her thighs or waist and Fuli watched as Rani's tits bounce while he fucked her.  
No matter, in all the poses they did, Rani always, but always, he ran inside the pussy or ass of Fuli. Fuli was completely filled with Rani's milk. 

In the end, Fuli fell asleep on her stomach and Rani fell asleep on top of her, with his penis inside her ass. 

The next morning: 

Fuli: Oh ... Oh ... Rani ... 

Rani and Fuli were awake and wearing clothes with the particularity that Rani was passionately kissing Fuli's stomach as if to indicate that his children would be in that stomach. 

Rani: I can't believe I got you pregnant Fuli.  
I can't get pregnant (he said showing his stomach), but you can and I was lucky that I got you pregnant (he said, groping Fuli's stomach) 

Fuli: .... 

Rani: And you are completely mine now ... (He said to continue kissing her stomach with passion for many hours) 

Fuli: How did this happen (He said to himself) 

End.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuli decided today to visit an old friend, but when she visits her she is pleasantly surprised.

It was an afternoon in the prairies, where a 19-year-old blonde girl was going to a friend's house to visit her. 

That friend was Jasiri, who was now a popular figure in the grasslands thanks to her help in a great war with invaders. 

When do I go to your house: 

Fuli (knocking on the door): Jasiri !! ?? 

Jasiri: I'm coming !!!! 

Jasiri opens the door and sees Fuli in an elegant and very pretty dress.  
Jasiri Was Dressed In A Muscle And A Short Short, Exposing Her Thighs And Shoulders. 

Jasiri: Hello ... Fuli, what are you doing here? 

Fuli: Well, I just wanted to visit you 

Jasiri: Well of course, come on in (He said inviting her to enter) 

Jasiri's house was nothing fancy, but was made of wood, bricks, and some paint. 

After an hour: 

Jasiri: Tell me Fuli, do you like girls? 

Fuli: The Jasiri Boys, You Know That, And Why Do You Ask That? 

Jasiri: I just have a little problem 

Fuli: What kind of problem? 

Jasiri: Come on, let's go to my room 

Fuli And Jasiri Went To A Room: 

Fuli: Well Jasiri, what do you want to show me? 

Jasiri: Oriented 

Fuli sat on the edge of Jasiri's bed.  
Jasiri stood in front of her and started taking off her shorts. 

Fuli: What are you doing? 

Jasiri: Show You Something 

Right there Jasiri took off her shorts and was left in panties, and when she took them off ... Jasiri showed that a girl like her had a penis. 

Fuli (Surprised): Oh ... You meant That; But why are you showing it to me? 

Jasiri: I need to put it in someone's vagina. 

Fuli: I mean ... do you want to fuck me? 

Jasiri: Yes ... Now lie down and take off all your clothes. 

Fuli just obeyed those words and undressed all, exposing her big tits, her beautiful body, beautiful colo and big butt.  
Jasiri did the same and took off all her clothes, showing her great corpulent body, huge tits, a big butt and above all a huge penis. 

Fuli: Wow, we're both girls, and we're the same 

Jasiri: Except I have this (He said grabbing his cock). And now .... 

Jasiri threw Fuli onto her bed while they kissed and groped until Jasiri ended up on top of her on her bed and within 2 seconds, Jasiri immediately while they were still kissing, grabbed his cock and penetrated Fuli hard. 

Three seconds later, while Fuli screamed in surprise, Jasiri started fucking and ramming Fuli very roughly. 

As the minutes passed, Jasiri increased the force and speed of the thrusts, while his hands crushed Fuli's tits.  
And Fuli Who Saw Jasiri's Boobs Bounce Off His Face, Grabs And Sucks On Passionately While Fuli Was Still Getting Fucked By Jasiri. 

Fuli: Ah ... Ahh ... Ahhhhh ... Ah ... Jasiri ... You are Very Beautiful And Corpulent. 

Jasiri: That's right, and now .... (Jasiri continued to penetrate Fuli, hitting his balls hard with his thighs, and making Fuli his female, until without warning he manages to cum inside Fuli and in no moment did he stop thrusting with Speed) 

Fuli: Jasiri ... You got me pregnant .. Ah. 

Jasiri: That's right, be thankful that it was Jasiri who made you pregnant. 

Fuli: And now? 

Jasiri: That was the pregnancy I gave you, now the fucking begins. 

Jasiri Fucked Fuli All Day In Many Positions: 

\- With Fuli In Four And Jasiri Breaking Her Butt. 

\- Jasiri Lying Down And Fuli Jumping On His Penis. 

\- Fuli Pressed Into A Wall While Jasiri Fucked Her From Behind. 

\- With Jasiri Penetrating Fuli While Putting Her Feet On His Men And Holding His Thighs. 

\- With Jasiri Sitting On The Bed And Fuli Sitting On His Penis And Jasiri Penetrates Her While A Tit Grabs Her Leg 

\- With Jasiri Laying Down On Her Back And Fuli Lying On Top Of Her Also On Her Back And Jasiri Penetrates Her While Fingering Her Tits 

\- With Fuli Lying On Her Back Being Penetrated By Jasiri On Her Knees Who Grabbed Her Hips As He Charged Her And Fuli Saw Jasiri's Abdomen Move Back And Forward. 

\- With Both Fucking In The Wild Animal Poses. (Jasiri Riding Fuli.) 

In all the poses they did, Jasiri came inside Fuli's pussy or butt without exception, thus making sure that Jasiri's son is on Fuli's stomach, and for that reason he groped and kissed his pansita while he fucked her. 

At night, having finished fucking, with both tired and lying down looking at the ceiling, with the exception that Jasiri had his penis totally tired and squeezed as well as all the semen that he had deposited in Fuli's stomach, he also had The whole body dry and without sucking, since he did not let her do that because she considered that Jasiri when playing the role of a male, should not receive sucks.  
Fuli Was Another Story, She Was All Sucked Everywhere By Jasiri And On The Inside Not To Speak: Her Butt Was Full Of Milk And The Pain Caused By Jasiri's Fucking Was A Lot, So Much That She Couldn't Sit Because Of That. And her pussy was worse, since it received more fucking and it is also full but full of semen impregnated by Jasiri, and it was a lot that the pansa was fulfilled a little by the immense amount of semen that she had inside. Besides that in nine months he is going to give Jasiri's son. 

Jasiri: Did you like Fuli, the fuck I gave you? 

Fuli: Yes 

Jasiri: I'm very happy my female, I also left you a gift (Jasiri said while groping her stomach, as a sign that Fuli was pregnant with Jasiri) 

Jasiri was thrilled that a girl like her had impregnated nothing but Fuli. So, with excitement, he bent down and began to kiss Fuli's stomach, at first it was kisses, but more time passed, he began to lick and suck it. 

Jasiri: I can't believe that my son is there, he's in your belly Fuli 

Fuli: I know 

Jasiri: I think you should go, you should rest 

5 Minutes Later, With Both Dressed: 

Fuli: Well Jasiri, I'm leaving 

Jasiri: Okay (and slapped him very hard on his butt and his stomach). I would love so much to fuck you again and penetrate you (he said grabbing a tit with clothes on), but my baby's health comes first (he said touching Fuli's belly), and believe me, after you have my son, I'll fuck you again and Get pregnant Now go away. 

The End.


End file.
